Life of a Virus
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: What if Xana were actually good? Here's Xana's side from near the ending of Season 1 and the ending of Season 4. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


_**Life of a Virus**_

_** A/N: Alright, this is for the Deus Ex challenge on Xana's Lair. X3 The challenge is to write a Xana-ccentric one-shot that also happens to be at least 500 words, but not over 5,000. =3 Anyway, here it is!**_

_** To the story!**_

__Xana. Even its own name sounded malevolent. It was clear to Xana that it was a girl, though since it was a program did it really have a gender? It wasn't sure, but she referred to herself as a girl, so it didn't really matter what others thought. It had a purpose and was an important part of something. Even if she was thought to be corrupt.

No one had asked her opinion on anything that was going on. Did she really always have to be the villain? Was it possible for her to be good? Or maybe just bored and not know what to do with herself? No. She must be evil and she must be shut down just because she did something. Just because she activated that tower after she had been woken up. Just because she had attacked Franz Hopper for his own good. She was labeled evil.

Shall we start from the beginning?

When she was created she had one purpose. That was to destroy Project Carthage. She was still a young virus. She had yet to be powerful enough to stop it. She needed to get stronger. Franz Hopper created that way. In a way, the man was her father and a parental figure sort of. They'd even spoken.

Then the bad thing happened…

First, it was Anthea… She had been taken by some men and Franz was left alone by himself with his daughter, Aelita. The girl that Xana was fashioned after. She looked much like Aelita, but Xana's hair was red and her outfit was red and black.

Franz and his daughter were forced to run. If she remembered correctly, that was around the time the world of Lyoko was created, but she couldn't go out into it or anything. She had to stay where she was at so she was able to get stronger. So that she could protect her father and her sister. So she could stop Project Carthage…

Contact with Franz Hopper stopped after awhile and then she was left alone, so she began to create monster companions to stay by her side. This is when things turned worse. She knew that Franz was doing the return to the past every day. She counted and could tell that he'd repeated the same day over 2,000 times at one point. That was when the men came…

They destroyed her father's house. They chased her father and Aelita to the Factory where the supercomputer that held everything was. It seemed that they weren't able to follow.

All she could really do was watch. She had been counted as corrupt at that point. Her own father and sister were going to end up afraid of her, but she didn't care. She needed to protect them. To protect them she needed to separate them and shut herself off. She needed to make sure that they were there to be able to fight another day.  
>When the two arrived she had hornets waiting for them. It broke her heart to see her father in fear of her, but she persevered and got him to send Aelita to a tower. She took him to a safe place, though he didn't know that, and she took Aelita's memories. If they did turn it back on then maybe, just maybe, her father and sister would be safe because Aelita didn't know anything. She hoped that they would be safe…<p>

That brings us back to present day. She was still fighting for them. Franz Hopper remained hidden to her and Aelita had made new friends. It still wasn't enough. She wasn't sure if these friends were the enemy or not. She wasn't sure so she needed to get rid of the threat. She needed to protect… Maybe to protect was her mission all along… She needed to protect the family that she had made for herself. Her father and her sister. She needed to find her mother… It was her one goal in life. It wasn't an objective or something that she had been programmed to do. It was something that she _wanted _to do. Something that she wanted to do with all her heart. She needed to do this one thing to make her happy.

She needed this…

Without this one thing…

She really wasn't

Anything at all…

Every time that she thought about this it made her sad. Maybe it was depressed and maybe not. She really wasn't sure what 'depressed' was. She had to complete the part of a computer virus. She had to pretend that she didn't know anything of how the human mind works, but she did. She knew much about things outside of the world of Lyoko. She had seem some of it through the eyes of monsters or from satellite dishes that she took control of.

Due to all the fighting Xana had become corrupt. On and on things went and the farther down Xana fell. She became bent on drawing out her father so as to capture him. She began to put her sister's life in danger along with her friends. She took things and nearly killed people. It was lucky that her sister's friends were around…

There were rare, sporadic times that she would regain control of herself. It was one of these times that she was able to help Jeremie to make a multi-agent program to destroy her and all the Replikas. She knew that she needed it to be perfect. She needed them to assume she was the evil virus… She had to kill her own father for them to be pushed to finish the program quickly. It was the only way this would end…

It was basically a suicide mission and she knew it. She was going to let herself be killed…But it was for the good of her sister… Maybe if she left a good-bye note she'd be lucky enough that they would get to read it. Calling them worthy adversaries was definitely going to be in it…

Dear Lyoko Warriors,

I'm going to be gone soon and I'd like to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't right of me to do the things that I've done and am about to do. I thought of myself as Franz Hopper's daughter and in the beginning I just wanted to protect him. I wanted to protect my family, but it didn't work out that way. I've hurt too many people… I've become too corrupt.

Please accept my apologies… I'm sorry for what I've done and now I must atone for it…

Sincerely,

Xana

_**A/N: And that's that. =3 This idea of Xana actually being good has been stuck in my head for awhile. XD After a fic where I made Xana think that everything with Lyoko was a game. XD Which would seriously be hilarious. xD Anyway, I really hope I get a good place for the Challenge. X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
